


У всех свои недостатки 2

by Agapushka



Series: ЛокиРоза [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Сиквел к фанфику "У всех свои недостатки".После уничтожения Асгарда Локи вынужден прозябать среди жалких смертных, однако его скучное существование будет очень скоро нарушено тайными посланиями, отрядом мракоборцев и одной юной, но очень умной знакомой волшебницей.
Series: ЛокиРоза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614313
Kudos: 3





	У всех свои недостатки 2

Истошные вопли соседей сверху, которые опять проспали, и ежеутренние рулады соседа сбоку, обожавшего петь в ду́ше исключительно репертуар Майкла Джексона, возвестили о начале нового дня.

Локи застонал, не открывая глаз. Каждое утро было столь похоже на предыдущее, что ему все чаще казалось, что он застрял в одном и том же дне в качестве наказания за все свои прегрешения. 

Он перевернулся на бок, стараясь лечь так, чтобы пружины старого матраса не слишком сильно впивались в бок. Вся квартира, в которой Локи жил уже месяц, была столь же унылой и развалившейся, как и его собственное душевное состояние. После падения Асгарда Тор отправился к Джейн, а вот его самого никто не ждал на этой планете. И если раньше Локи было на это абсолютно плевать, теперь такой удручающий факт только ухудшал его затянувшуюся депрессию.

В грязное окно кто-то мелко забарабанил. Локи приоткрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул. Ему хотелось предаваться мрачным размышлениям в абсолютной тишине, где никто бы его не потревожил, но, видимо, в мире смертных таких мест просто не существовало.

Дробный стук снова повторился, только еще более настойчиво. Локи откинул тонкое покрывало, сплошь усеянное крошками от пиццы и пятнами от кофе, и прошлепал к окну. Там сидела светло-коричневая сова, которая сердито ухала и грозно взирала на него круглыми желтыми глазами. 

— Кыш! — замахал он руками.

Вот только сов по утрам ему не хватало. 

Однако птица и не подумала улететь — она с такой неистовой силой принялась долбиться в окно, что Локи счел за лучшее впустить ее в комнату. Недовольно пощелкивая клювом, сова села на стол и протянула лапку, к которой оказался привязан небольшой конверт. 

Это было настолько необычно, что ошарашенный Локи послушно отвязал письмо и развернул коротенькую записку.

_«За тобой началась охота. Беги из Лондона»._

Он перечитал слова еще раз и с подозрением посмотрел на сову, словно та самолично написала ему эти угрозы. Однако сова ответила ему столь же презрительным взглядом, а затем взъерошила перья и, громко крикнув, вылетела в окно.

Конечно, в глубине души Локи очень хотел хоть каких-то перемен, однако письма с угрозами явно не входили в этот список. На конверте не было ни адреса, ни подписи, поэтому выяснить, кто написал такое странное послание, не представлялось возможным. Если бы не постоянная апатия, возможно, он бы и предпринял хоть что-то, однако теперешний Локи лишь скомкал записку и упал обратно на кровать, собираясь провести остаток дня в привычном состоянии — лежа под мятым покрывалом и размышляя о том, как мир несправедлив к нему.

На следующее утро сова прилетела снова. Она грозно воззрилась на Локи, словно осуждала всех бездельников, которые позволяют себе так долго спать. Однако на этот раз записка была еще более краткой.

_«Напиши свой адрес»._

Локи покосился на сову — та чистила свои перья и не думала никуда улетать. 

— Кто тебя прислал? — спросил он в глупой надежде на то, что сова заговорит, но она полностью проигнорировала его вопрос.

Он заходил по комнате, нервно приглаживая волосы — некогда блестящие и красивые, а теперь настолько сальные и спутанные, что такой прическе позавидовал бы сам профессор Снейп. Какая за ним могла начаться охота? Он никому не был нужен в Лондоне. И кто этот доброжелатель? Раз он знал, куда прислать сову, зачем спрашивать адрес? Или это какая-то дурацкая ловушка, чтобы его поймать?

Сова между тем подобралась к самому краю стола и пребольно ущипнула Локи за палец, когда тот в очередной раз проходил мимо. Тот зашипел от боли и замахнулся на нее, но сова тут же отлетела в сторону и быстро что-то залопотала с явно оскорбительной интонацией в голосе. 

А может, и правда покинуть Лондон? Даже если на него и нет никакой охоты, сколько можно жить в таких условиях? Локи уже выучил все песни Майкла Джексона наизусть и собирался найти соседям сверху будильник погромче, чтобы те вставали вовремя и не орали каждое утро, что опаздывают. Разве он заслужил такую жизнь?

Нет, Локи Лафейсон достоин самого лучшего. Однако проблема была в том, что вся его магия улетучилась. Он уже много раз пробовал создать хоть самую завалящую иллюзию, но ничего не выходило. Это настолько сломало его, что он просто боялся покидать эту, пусть и отвратительную, но уже ставшую ему почти родной квартиру. А если его кто-то ищет, то Локи даже не сможет оказать должного сопротивления, что вообще унизительно.

Он присел на диван и взглянул на сову, которая опять подбиралась поближе. 

— Пошла вон, — негромко сказал он, а затем набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и заорал: — ВОН!

Птица испуганно вспорхнула, а Локи запер за ней окно и так резко задернул пыльные занавески, что расчихался. 

Его никто здесь никогда не найдет. Он никому не нужен.

***

— Лиза, мы проспали!

— Да ладно, — саркастично протянул Локи и потянулся на диване. — Вот это новость так новость.

Сверху послышался топот двух пар ног, бегающих по квартире в тщетной попытке успеть на работу. Когда шум наконец стих, Локи вдруг услышал тихий стук, доносящийся со стороны входной двери.

Если это опять та блондинка с третьего этажа, которая постоянно пытается с ним познакомиться, выставив вперед грудь четвертого размера, то он пошлет ее куда подальше, а если мерзкая сова решила достать его через дверь, то у нее тоже ничего не выйдет!

Он схватил в качестве оружия полотенце со стула и решительно зашагал к двери, но едва успел приоткрыть ее, как что-то рыжее и мягкое тут же влепилось в него и крепко сжало маленькими ручками. 

— Локи! Как я рада, что нашла тебя!

Рыжее нечто оказалось тощей девчонкой лет тринадцати, на плече которой восседала та самая противная сова и что-то радостно ухала. Девчонка между тем оттеснила Локи вглубь квартиры и быстро закрыла дверь, повернув все возможные замки и задвижки, затем обернулась и, широко улыбаясь, смахнула с лица пару непослушных кудряшек.

— Ну? Ты не рад меня видеть?

Локи моргнул и уже хотел было возмутиться таким бесцеремонным вторжением какой-то смертной, как вдруг его точно током ударило.

_Блокнот с карандашным рисунком в конце и корявой подписью: «Локи тайком ест сосиски. Я знаю»._

Перед ним стояла Роза Уизли, которая вытянулась с их последней встречи почти на целый фут. Ее длинные кудряшки топорщились во все стороны, а за спиной висел огромный рюкзак, чем-то плотно набитый.

— Я так и знала, что ты не послушаешь моих советов и даже не попробуешь сменить место жительства, поэтому гора решила сама прийти к Магомету. 

Роза осторожно переложила некогда красивый, а теперь потертый и мятый плащ Локи со стула на диван и присела на освободившееся место. Локи со странным выражением лица следил за ней, скрестив руки на груди. Она перехватила его взгляд и коротко вздохнула.

— Тебе стоит срочно покинуть Лондон, желательно прямо сейчас. Только забери все свои вещи, а то мракоборцы точно след возьмут, — она кивнула на плащ и валяющиеся возле дивана кожаные сапоги.

Локи сощурился и хмыкнул.

— Значит, это ты присылала мне письма с угрозами?

Роза подняла брови и демонстративно поправила пальчиком очки на носу.

— Не путай угрозу с дружеским советом, — возразила она. — Можешь считать, что у меня стокгольмский синдром, поэтому я и решила тебе помочь. Честно говоря, мне некогда было проводить самоанализ собственных мотивов, хотя я включила это в список предстоящих дел.

Локи по-прежнему хмуро смотрел на нее.

— Значит, меня не может найти великое Министерство магии, а ты обнаружила мое местонахождение за пару дней.

— Я смотрю, твоя психика все так же неустойчива. Да еще недоверие прибавилось. У тебя посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, я полагаю? — она откинулась на спинку стула и абсолютно спокойно смотрела на него своими зелеными глазищами, казавшимися огромными из-за толстых линз в очках.

— Хватит грузить меня своими заумными словечками! Я вовсе не просил меня находить! Мне не нужна никакая помощь!

— Сколько экспрессии, — восхитилась Роза, вынимая из кармана яблоко и громко откусывая от него. — В театре никогда не хотел выступать? У тебя бы неплохо получилось.

Однако в следующий момент она чуть не подавилась, поскольку Локи схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул, словно куклу. Глаза его горели нездоровым огнем.

— Маленькая ведьма! Ты не думаешь, что слишком много себе позволяешь?

В это время острый конец палочки уперся ему прямо в горло.

— Немедленно отпусти меня, а то заколдую.

Голос Розы был тих и спокоен, словно они мирно беседовали на чаепитии у королевы. Локи шумно выдохнул и разжал тонкие пальцы. Роза деловито спрятала палочку и снова откусила от яблока.

— Если ты не против, чтобы тебя нашли мракоборцы и приговорили к тюремному сроку за давнишний киднеппинг и похищение ценного артефакта, то пожалуйста. Я просто думала, что мы в какой-то степени друзья. А друзья всегда помогают друг другу.

После этой маленькой тирады она повернулась к нему спиной и подошла к окну, изображая оскорбленную личность. Однако ее напускной холодности хватило буквально на несколько секунд.

— Ужасный вид. Как ты вообще можешь здесь жить? В прошлый раз у тебя вроде был роскошный пентхаус.

Локи не успел выразить в едкой форме все, что думает о ней, ее вторжении и таких убийственных замечаниях, поскольку Роза вдруг отпрянула от окна и слегка задернула занавеску.

— Мерлиновы подштанники! — прошептала она. — Они уже здесь!

***

Гермиона Грейнджер, которая еще и Уизли, нервно вышагивала по кабинету главы мракоборческого отдела, то и дело поправляя на столе стопку отчетов или передвигая с места на место стеклянную чернильницу. Внутри нее все кипело, но она полагала, что внешне выглядит вполне благопристойно. Едва приоткрылась дверь, и на пороге показался Гарри, она застыла и выжидающе посмотрела на него, беззвучно моля хоть о каких-то хороших новостях.

— Гермиона, успокоишься ты или нет? — вздохнул он, беря ее за плечи и усаживая на диван.

— Значит, еще не поймали? — льда в ее голосе хватило бы, чтобы заморозить половину Англии.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Мы и так уже выслали две группы ребят прочесывать Лондон, что ты еще от меня хочешь?

— Хочу, чтобы его поймали! — голос Гермионы перешел на высокие тона. — Я хочу, чтобы мои дети были в безопасности!

— Гермиона! — взмолился Гарри. — Локи тогда похищал Розу ради Гунгнира. А теперь он просто поселился на Земле, потому что его планета была уничтожена. Ты же не против, что его брат Тор тоже находится среди нас?

— Тор не пытался сделать нам ничего плохого, — возразила она уже не так громко. — И он вообще в Америке, а я не лезу в дела МАКУСа, ты знаешь. 

Гарри мог бы припомнить несколько раз, когда Гермиона именно это и делала, но решил не накалять обстановку. Спорить с ней было себе дороже, особенно когда она заняла пост Министра магии. 

— Мы найдем Локи в ближайшие дни, — твердо пообещал он. — А ты лучше выпей чего-нибудь успокаивающего или сходи на консультацию к собственной дочери — она в свои тринадцать лет уже может оказывать вполне полноценную психологическую помощь. Кстати, где Роза? 

— Под надзором. Я приставила к ним с Хьюго Денниса Сандерса, чтобы он охранял их.

— Распоряжаешься моими же людьми, не посоветовавшись со мной? — усмехнулся Гарри.

Гермиона поджала губы и направилась к выходу.

— Сообщи мне сразу же, как только поймают Лафейсона.

***

— То есть как не можешь исчезнуть?

Роза нервно ходила по комнате и с ужасом осознавала, что все летит жмыру под хвост. Локи не мог потерять свою магию, ведь он такой… такой хитрый и сильный!

— Я думал, что ты будешь поумнее, — съязвил Локи. — Но когда я говорю, что не могу перемещаться в пространстве, создавать иллюзии и прочее, я именно это и имею в виду.

Его покоробило, что Роза абсолютно перестала его слушать — она уже рылась в рюкзаке, в спешном порядке вынимая оттуда плотные штаны, куртку с каким-то форменным значком и ботинки на толстой подошве. Затем она полезла в нагрудный карман куртки и достала небольшой пузырек.

— Не хотелось, конечно, прибегать к плану Б, но теперь я очень рада, что продумала все возможные варианты, даже на такой фантастический случай, как твое нынешнее состояние, — она протянула Локи пузырек. — Пей, быстро!

— Что это? — он с подозрением уставился на нее.

Помня по прошлому разу, что от нее можно было ждать чего угодно, Локи даже перед лицом опасности не спешил следовать ее советам. Рядом с Розой Уизли вечно происходило что-то такое, после чего не каждый мог прийти в себя.

— У нас мало времени, — поторопила она его, прислушиваясь к шагам на лестнице. — Я не знаю, почему мракоборцы нашли тебя так быстро, но дядя Гарри берет к себе в отдел только самых расторопных и смышленых ребят, так что…

Она схватила его за плечо и поднесла пузырек к самым губам.

— Пей!

Локи ничего не оставалось сделать, как смириться со своей судьбой и сделать большой глоток какой-то мерзкой темной жижи.

***

— Палочки наготове!

Рон встал в дверях дома и, пока остальные накладывали магглоотталкивающие чары на всю улицу, прошептал пару слов, выписав в воздухе рунический узор.

Золотые нити, из которых мгновенно протянулись волнистые грани полупрозрачного света, окутали все пространство, устремляясь к дверям на лестничных площадках. Рон терпеливо ждал, хотя сердце выбивало такую дробь, что он чувствовал его каждой клеточкой тела. Образы людей, живущих за дверями, появлялись то тут, то там, но нигде среди них не было Локи.

— Ну же, давай, — прошептал Рон, напряженно всматриваясь в мелькающие золотистые тени вокруг.

Наконец его ожидание было вознаграждено — с самого верха спустилась фигура Локи, которая нагло подмигнула ему и растаяла в воздухе.

Рон быстро махнул паре мракоборцев, сделав им знак оставаться внизу, а с остальными побежал наверх, стараясь делать это как можно бесшумнее.

***

Локи казалось, что он умер. Потому что нельзя пережить столько странных ощущений пополам с болью и не умереть. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на полу и почти ничего не видит. Рядом что-то деловито шуршало и шелестело.

— Надень-ка! — маленькая рука нацепила ему на нос очки, от чего мир сразу же приобрел очертания.

Роза зашнуровывала на его ноге второй ботинок. В стороне стоял рюкзак, из которого приветливо торчал край костюма Локи. За дверью послышался грохот.

— Папа никогда не умел бесшумно подкрадываться, — вздохнула Роза и быстро вложила в руку Локи какую-то бумажку. — А теперь быстро запоминай: ты Гарри Поттер, глава мракоборцев. Пришел сюда первым и не нашел никаких следов Локи. Но сова прислала тебе наводку о его новом местонахождении. Спровадь папу отсюда побыстрее и ничего не говори обо мне.

Роза потянула плохо соображавшего Локи за руку и помогла ему встать, а затем, прицепив к лапкам совы странный сверток и выпустив ее в окно, схватила рюкзак и на четвереньках поползла под диван.

— У тебя неплохой талант актера, так что сыграй хорошо! — подбадривающе прошептала она, и в это время входная дверь распахнулась.

***

Рон не мог скрыть своего огорчения. Мало того, что упустили Локи, так еще и Гарри его опередил. Разве они не договаривались, что Рон сам проведет эту операцию? Или ему перестал доверять лучший друг, считая, что тот не справится с поимкой опасного преступника?

— Ты точно все проверил? — буркнул он, обводя взглядом беспорядок в комнате.

— Да, — отозвался Гарри и как-то странно моргнул. — Но мне только что сова прислала наводку о его новом местонахождении.

Быстро просмотрев записку, Рон призадумался. Деятельность разведывательной группы всегда его поражала, но чтобы так быстро обнаружить, что Локи видели в Лас-Вегасе?.. Хотя скрываться в городе развлечений было как раз в духе этого прощелыги. 

— Значит, надо сделать запрос в мракоборческий отдел МАКУСа, — пробубнил Рон и вздохнул. — Теперь это дело не в нашей юрисдикции.

А ведь он почти поймал Локи! Как теперь смотреть Гермионе в глаза? Если он вообще рискнет сделать это. 

— Ладно, Гарри, пошли. Надо составить отчет о провале операции и передаче дел в другое ведомство, и прочее…

Но Гарри словно не собирался никуда уходить. Он немного потоптался на месте и с тревогой огляделся по сторонам.

— Я бы хотел тут еще кое-что проверить. Может, ты все оформишь без меня?

Рон с подозрением уставился на Гарри. Что-то в тоне друга беспокоило его, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.

— Гарри, а как мы с тобой попали в школу на втором курсе? 

— Ты разве забыл? — внезапно улыбнулся тот. — Или у тебя начались провалы в памяти?

— Я-то не забыл, но…

— Мистер Уизли, — вмешался один из мракоборцев, — у нас там проблема. Возле соседнего дома с огромной скоростью растекается самое настоящее болото.

— Что за шутки? — не поверил своим ушам Рон. — В маггловском квартале из ниоткуда появляется болото?

Он выскочил за дверь, а вслед за ним комнату покинули и остальные, кивнув Гарри напоследок.

***

— Мда, не умеешь ты быстро вживаться в роль.

Локи тер вспотевший лоб, когда из-под дивана выкатилась пыльная, но весьма довольная Роза. 

— Как тебя только земля носит, — проворчал тот в ответ и тяжко вздохнул.

Его чуть не поймали. Но план этой маленькой ведьмы сработал, хотя Локи в жизни бы до такого не додумался. Он искоса посмотрел на Розу: та застегивала куртку и завязывала капюшон, пряча под ним свои яркие волосы. 

— А теперь нам точно надо бежать отсюда, потому что как только папа окажется в Министерстве и увидит моего дядю собственной персоной, обман точно вскроется.

— И куда мы отправимся? — Локи постарался сказать это как можно небрежнее, но внутри него уже начинало расти что-то радостное и волнительное. Что-то, от чего снова захотелось жить.

***

Деннис Сандерс, расторопный, но несколько рассеянный малый, отчаянно скучал. Не такой он представлял себе работу мракоборца — сидеть в доме Министра магии и следить за ее детьми. Его душа жаждала приключений и великих свершений, а вместо этого приходилось сидеть с Хьюго Уизли, который уже третий час подряд листал альбом с колдографиями и размеренно показывал то на левую, то на правую страницу, комментируя людей на снимках.

— Это свадьба дяди Джорджа. Тут на заднем плане бабушка что-то кричит, потому что дядя Джордж надел вместо приготовленного ею черного костюма ярко-зеленую рубашку и оранжевые брюки. Смотрите, как она смешно машет руками.

Молли Уизли на снимке и впрямь беззвучно ругалась, бурно жестикулируя, а смеющийся Джордж хитро подмигивал прямо в кадр и убегал за край колдографии. Деннис в очередной раз сдержал зевок, отчего его глаза покраснели, и вдруг вспомнил про Розу.

— Хьюго, а где твоя сестра?

— В комнате, — безмятежно отозвался тот. — А здесь дедушка тети Анджелины поспорил с мистером Лавгудом, и они случайно опрокинули торт, видите, как он смешно падает?

Деннис кивнул, но ему почему-то совсем не было смешно.

— Слушай, я не видел Розу с самого утра. Она точно у себя? Девочки в тринадцать лет, тем более из вашей семьи, никогда так тихо себя не вели.

— Она простыла, — объяснил Хьюго, почесав нос ладошкой. — Наверное, спит весь день.

— Я все-таки проверю, как она там, — не выдержал Деннис.

Ему очень не хотелось этого делать, но плохое предчувствие никак не покидало его, как бы Деннис ни старался убедить себя всевозможными доводами, что все хорошо.

— Но вы не досмотрели свадебные фотографии! — возмутился Хьюго. — Там дальше еще интереснее! Вы бы видели, как дядя Джордж с тетей Анджелиной отплясывали польку!

Он побежал за Деннисом, устремившимся вверх по лестницу.

— Не надо, не ходите туда!

Комната Розы была пуста. Хьюго виновато посмотрел на встревоженного Денниса и развел руками:

— Надо же, и куда она могла деться…

***

Они ехали в самом конце полупустого вагона метро. Локи уже почти пришел в себя и не пытался сбежать, как в начале, когда увидел ревущий состав, прибывающий на платформу. Роза сидела рядом, скрестив ноги и перебирая в голове все возможные варианты, как вернуть Локи магию. Пока на ум приходили только самые кардинальные и отчаянные меры, но об этом лучше было не говорить вслух. Она взглянула на него и толкнула в бок:

— Надень капюшон.

— Зачем?

— Я сказала, надень! Что ты споришь со мной постоянно?

Локи проворчал что-то про маленьких вредных девочек, но капюшон послушно натянул.

— Действие Оборотного зелья заканчивается, а я не хочу, чтобы магглы увидели, как ты на их глазах меняешь внешность. 

— Ты так и не рассказала, как нашла меня.

Тоннель казался бесконечным, Локи был полностью дезориентирован, а еще его укачивало, поэтому он решил отвлечься хотя бы на беседу.

— Меня привела Гунвор. 

— Кто?

— Гунвор, моя сова. Знаешь, волшебники посылают письма с совами, а те беспрепятственно находят адресатов, где бы те ни были, так уж они устроены. Я и не думала, что ты послушаешься моих предупреждений, просто хотела попробовать. Но Гунвор ясно дала понять, что ты тот еще упертый… — Роза осеклась и решила, что обзывать Локи сейчас, пусть и фигурально, будет не очень полезно для его расшатанной нервной системы, — индивид. Поэтому я быстро подготовила все для плана Б, договорилась с братом, чтобы тот отвлек нашего охранника, а сама отправилась к тебе. Гунвор мне показывала дорогу. Она очень умная птица. 

Локи вспомнил, как вышеупомянутая умная птица чуть не прокусила ему палец, но промолчал.

— Но кто же знал, что ты окажешься недееспособным? — продолжила Роза как ни в чем не бывало. — Поэтому пришлось устраивать балаган, да еще под носом у папы.

Локи счел нужным пропустить нелестную характеристику.

— И ты так быстро сумела за пару дней достать Оборотное зелье и вещи своего дяди?

Роза широко улыбнулась.

— Я гораздо более способная, чем ты думаешь. Вот переодевать тебя было куда сложнее, все-таки физически я не столь крепкая.

— Я думал, ты сделала это с помощью магии, — пробормотал Локи, невольно розовея под капюшоном.

Роза шумно вздохнула.

— Да нельзя мне колдовать вне школы до совершеннолетия, — призналась она нехотя.

— Подожди. — Локи даже выпрямился. — То есть, когда ты угрожала заколдовать меня, это был блеф?

Этот факт был куда возмутительнее того, что Роза переодела его в одежду Гарри Поттера собственными руками.

— Назовем это тактическим ходом в воспитательных целях, — отозвалась она, подхватывая рюкзак. — Мы уже приехали, пошли скорее!

***

Рону казалось, что весь мир вокруг разрушается. Мало того, что Гарри, как оказалось, никуда не выходил из своего кабинета весь день, так еще от Денниса прилетела всклокоченная сова с известием, что Роза пропала.

Гермиона его убьет. Она всех их убьет. А потом самолично найдет Локи и статую из него сделает.

Он так и сидел, поникший и опечаленный, пока в кабинет не влетел Гарри.

— Ты чего расселся? Ну-ка, помоги мне!

Гарри рывком смахнул со стола все бумаги и торжественно возложил на него толстый, во много раз сложенный светлый лист. Он с таким торжеством смотрел на него, что Рон начал немного переживать за друга.

—Что это?

— Экспериментальная поисковая карта. Мне ее невыразимцы полгода делали, по образу и подобию карты Мародеров. Честно говоря, она не совсем готова — еле уговорил их дать мне ее на денек. Так что гарантировать ничего не могу, но, если Роза и Локи в Лондоне, она должна нам их показать.

Он дотронулся палочкой до карты и что-то прошептал. Бумажные складки лениво начали разворачиваться, раздвигаясь в разные стороны и с шелестом ложась на края стола. 

Перед ними находилась подробная карта Лондона с тысячами двигающихся черных точек, подписанных именами.

— Это, конечно, очень здорово, — протянул Рон. — Но как мы найдем их среди этого безобразия? Нет чего-нибудь типа «Акцио», только на имя с этой карты?

— Скажи спасибо, что эта карта вообще существует, — обиделся Гарри и наклонился над ней. — Давай, изучай северную часть, а я пойду к тебе навстречу с юга.

Они сощурились и принялись тщательно изучать постоянно менявшуюся карту.

***

— Будешь мороженое?

Они стояли на автобусной остановке чуть в стороне от основной массы людей. Скоро должен был подъехать рейсовый автобус, идущий до деревни Лавенем, куда Роза и держала путь.

— Что такое мороженое?

— Слушай, тебе сколько лет?

— Около тысячи, — скромно отозвался тот.

— И за тысячу лет ты ни разу не попробовал мороженое, — Роза покачала головой. — До чего скучна твоя жизнь, честное слово.

Она побежала в небольшой магазин, стоящий неподалеку, и вскоре вернулась с двумя яркими шуршащими обертками. И, поскольку Локи все еще с недоверием смотрел на шоколадное эскимо на палочке, которое достал из упаковки, Роза решила его подбодрить.

— Это сладкое застывшее молоко, ледяное, как твоя сущность. Внутри него есть прослойки сладкой, как твои речи, карамели. А сверху все покрыто вкуснейшим темным шоколадом и посыпано орешками.

— Что, сравнений с шоколадом и орешками для меня не нашлось? — хмыкнул Локи, осторожно пробуя эскимо.

— Не нашлось, — покладисто согласилась Роза. — Очень многие вещи в жизни несовершенны, вот как наше с тобой эскимо.

Она не успела начать философские размышления, потому что наконец подъехал автобус.

***

— Гарри, я уже ничего не вижу, — просипел Рон спустя час непрерывного рассматривания двигающихся точек на карте.

— Я тоже.

Гарри вздохнул и потер глаза, которые уже слезились от напряжения. 

— Наверное, они уже за пределами Лондона.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что Локи и в этот раз похитил твою дочь? — возразил Гарри, пытаясь ухватиться за призрачную надежду. — Он не присылал нам никаких ультиматумов с требованиями что-то ему отдать. Возможно, Розе надоел тотальный контроль, вот она и решила сбежать от вас, чтобы, например, погулять в парке.

— Или помочь Локи сбежать, — вдруг изрек Рон, глядя прямо перед собой невидящими глазами.

— Прости, что?

Рон пожал плечами и устало взглянул на Гарри. 

— С такой дочерью, как Роза, я уже вообще ничему не удивляюсь.

— Хочешь сказать, что тринадцатилетний подросток обставил отряд мракоборцев? — скептически усмехнулся Гарри.

— Не забывай, кто ее мать. Роза унаследовала такой интеллект, что может при большом желании обвести всех нас вокруг пальца, а мы даже и не заметим.

Гарри ничего не ответил и потянулся было сложить карту, но в это время перед глазами промелькнуло знакомое имя.

— Рон!

— Я вообще удивляюсь, как она уже не окончила Хогвартс экстерном, — продолжал размышлять тот.

— Рон!

— Что?

— Я нашел Розу!

***

Роза что-то усердно писала в толстой записной книжке, пока Локи пытался вздремнуть. Столько событий за один день спустя месяц апатии и полнейшего бездействия настолько утомили его, что он просто валился с ног. Однако тряская дорога и кряхтящий старый автобус никак не давали задремать даже на пять минут. Локи проклинал свою слабость и отчаянно надеялся, что магия хоть когда-нибудь вернется к нему.

— Что ты пишешь?

— Подробный анализ допущенных ошибок мракоборцев. Предоставлю потом папе отчет, чтобы он знал, где их слабые стороны. Если обычная студентка смогла обмануть их и увести из-под носа преступника, то это говорит лишь о некомпетентности и неподготовленности сотрудников их отдела.

— Кстати, а ты не думала, что с тобой сделают родители после такого саботажа?

Роза почесала лоб кончиком ручки и пожала плечами.

— А что катастрофичного для меня они могут предпринять? Из дома не выгонят, в Азкабан не посадят — не такие уж я страшные деяния совершила, если даже и докажут, что это была именно я. Запрут дома под замок? Так это всего лишь до сентября, а там я снова в Хогвартс уеду. Выговорами меня тоже не возьмешь.

Она вдруг поникла и задумалась.

— А вот о маме я не подумала… До чего же я глупая!

Локи взглянул на Розу — та застыла и так сжала ручку с книжкой в руках, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Но он не знал, что следует сказать или сделать в подобном случае, поскольку еще никогда не утешал таких юных и таких умных волшебниц.

— Зачем ты решила меня спасти, раз я принес вашей семье столько горя? — спросил он негромко. — Ты говорила про какой-то стокгольмский синдром — ты больна? Это что-то серьезное? 

Роза уставилась на него и вдруг рассмеялась, звонко, словно колокольчик.

— Какой же ты смешной, — она поправила очки и замотала головой. — Нет, я не больная. Хотя в школе некоторые умники говорят, что я ненормальная, но меня абсолютно не волнует их мнение. Просто… 

Она снова задумалась, глядя, как в окне пролетают деревья и облака, а затем повернулась к Локи.

— Я знаю, что где-то в глубине души ты хороший, — просто ответила она, но, увидев, как он приосанился, тут же поспешила добавить: — Несмотря на все свои многочисленные недостатки.

***

Деревня Лавенем была очень тихим и спокойным местом. Наверное, именно поэтому Гермиона когда-то и решила приобрести здесь участок. Ей очень хотелось стать хозяйственной, как Джинни или миссис Уизли, однако все ее достоинства ушли в грамотную речь и обширные познания в самых разных областях. Промучившись пару лет с деревенской жизнью, Гермиона решительно заявила, что их семья будет жить в городе, и точка. 

С тех пор дом в Лавенеме так и стоял пустым — продавать было жалко, а жить в нем никак не получалось. Участок перед ним зарос травой, а на небольшом огороде, где у Гермионы не выросла даже обычная морковка, успело расселиться уже несколько поколений гномов.

Хлопок, и возле дома появились Гарри и Рон.

— Ты уверен, что они двигались именно сюда?

— Конечно! Одного я не могу понять — почему сразу не переместились сюда. Судя по скорости передвижения, они едут на каком-то транспорте, скорее всего на городском автобусе. 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! — вздохнул Рон. — Значит, моя дочь решила все-таки спасти этого засранца. Кого я воспитал?

— Настоящую гриффиндорку, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Судя по всему, Локи не может перемещаться. Так что свяжем его по-быстрому. А Розе вы потом на пару с Гермионой проведете воспитательные беседы.

Они набросили на себя дезиллюминационные чары и принялись ждать.

***

Джим Санчес, водитель автобуса, еще с утра почувствовал себя неважно. Однако в рейс надо было выходить, потому что сменщик гулял на свадьбе дочери и никак не мог его подменить. Проклиная свою старость, магнитные бури и заодно собственное правительство, Джим сел за руль.

Постепенно привычная дорога успокоила его. Он даже стал подпевать в такт радио и отбивать ритм большим пальцем. Осталось въехать на гору, и можно будет отдохнуть часок. Однако Джим не знал, что ливень, прошедший накануне, смыл часть насыпи, и теперь небольшой участок дороги, как раз в самом узком месте, уходил немного вниз. 

Если бы там поехала обычная машина, то ничего бы не стряслось, однако старый автобус, нагруженный парой десятков пассажиров с сумками и корзинами, вступал на весьма опасный путь.

Джим отвлекся буквально на секунду, чтобы подкрутить громкость у радио — передавали его любимую песню, и поэтому не заметил, как дорога впереди резко начала наклоняться в сторону. Автобус качнуло, и грузное сооружение начало заваливаться набок.

Однако Джим не зря был водителем с огромным стажем. Он резко выкрутил руль и нажал на газ. Автобус рванул что есть силы вперед, перекрывая визгом старых шин крики перепуганных пассажиров. И все бы закончилось хорошо, если бы проржавевший замок на задней двери автобуса, возле которой как раз сидели Роза и Локи, не сломался.

***

Роза не помнила, как от резкого рывка она полетела куда-то вбок. Лишь серое небо два раза поменялось местами с желтеющими вершинами деревьев. Ободрав ладони до крови, она успела зацепиться за один из камней и повисла на нем, стараясь не смотреть вниз.

Локи, вывалившемуся вслед за ней, повезло остаться на дороге. Он сморщился от ударов о твердые камни, но тут же вскочил и подбежал к самому краю, где парой метров ниже висела Роза. Тарахтящий впереди автобус и не думал останавливаться — его гудение затихало где-то вдали. Проклянув весь человеческий род водителей, а также все виды транспорта, Локи подполз к краю и протянул руку.

— У тебя плохой глазомер, — пропыхтела Роза. — Неужели ты не видишь, что твои руки не настолько длинные?

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, однако ее слабые ручки не выдержали такого напряжения, и она сорвалась вниз. Локи завопил так сильно, что у него перед глазами поплыли красные круги. А затем он, плохо осознавая, что делает, бросился вслед за ней.

***

— Как думаешь, они скоро дойдут?

Рон прислонился к дому и жевал травинку. По крайней мере, искривление воздуха вокруг его почти невидимой фигуры, давало именно такое представление.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пошевелил затекшей рукой, на которую опирался, и вздохнул.

Спустя пару секунд прямо перед ним из воздуха появилась темная фигура, держащая что-то на руках. Она упала в густую траву и затихла.

Рон мгновенно вскочил на ноги, но врезался в невидимого Гарри и, не удержавшись, тоже упал.

— Черт, Гарри!

— Прости, Рон!

Гарри уже подбегал к Локи, который склонился над Розой. Направив на него палочку, он мгновенно связал Локи и оттолкнул его в сторону. Роза лежала и тихо плакала, изредка шмыгая носом.

— Дядя Гарри, не надо его связывать, — осипшим от крика голосом попросила она.

— А это уже не ты будешь решать, — раздался сзади яростный голос Рона. — С тобой я дома разберусь, юная леди!

Он посмотрел на Локи, который ответил ему таким же злобным взглядом.

— И не надоело тебе нам жизнь портить?

— Папа, он мне жизнь только что спас! — возмутилась Роза. — Или я не столь ценная персона, чтобы за меня не было награды?

— Мы тут не в рыцарей играем! — взревел Рон и тут же повернулся к Гарри. — Доставишь этого в Министерство? А я отведу Розу домой и сразу присоединюсь к вам.

Роза закрыла глаза, концентрируясь на досаде, которая начала скапливаться внутри нее от происходящей несправедливости. Снова взрослые возомнили себя распорядителями судеб, не беря в расчет никакие смягчающие доводы. Как она устала с этим бороться! И пусть в свои тринадцать лет она может добиться куда большего, чем в восемь, однако ее до сих пор считают маленькой — до чего это обидно!

Она приподнялась и осторожно села.

— Немедленно отпустите Локи, — велела она. — Или я вам сейчас устрою выброс совсем не спонтанной магии. Мне для этого никакой палочки не надо.

Гарри заколебался. Он хорошо помнил Розины «всплески» — даже став ученицей Хогвартса и получив настоящую волшебную палочку, под влиянием сильных эмоций Роза могла устраивать самые разнообразные вещи, начиная от пожара или потопа и заканчивая ураганным ветром, разносящим все и вся в разные стороны. После одного из таких «представлений» в гостиной пришлось делать капитальный ремонт, а Джеймса Поттера отправлять в больницу Святого Мунго со сломанной рукой — и все из-за того, что тот рассказал всем, что Роза целовалась с мальчиком.

— Э-э-э, Роза, — начал Рон примирительным тоном, — ты же понимаешь…

Порыв ветра закачал траву и снес ворох желтых листьев с дикой яблони, растущей возле дома. На лице Розы застыло упрямое выражение.

— Я считаю до трех, — предупредила она. — Или вы развяжете моего друга и отпустите, или я разнесу тут все до самого Хогвартса!

Длинные локоны Розы заколыхались в такт поднимающемуся ветру. Гарри виновато покосился на друга и заклинанием разрезал веревки, которыми был связан Локи. Рон раздосадовано вздохнул и опустил палочку.

***

— Жаль, конечно, что они запретили тебе возвращаться в Англию.

Роза стояла перед Локи и теребила край своей куртки.

— Зато ты можешь как-нибудь приехать в Америку и заглянуть в гости, — попытался улыбнуться тот. 

— Непременно, — серьезно кивнула она. — А еще очень здорово, что к тебе вернулась магия.

— Это от стресса, — Локи был рад ввернуть новое слово, которое запомнил из их разговоров.

— О да, выброс адреналина в подобных ситуациях иногда помогает выйти из проблемных состояний. Но это слишком радикальный способ.

Роза посмотрела направо — Гарри и Рон стояли в стороне и терпеливо ждали, когда они попрощаются. Она вздохнула и обняла Локи.

— С тобой было очень весело. Надеюсь, ты не впадешь опять в депрессию. Я понимаю, что лишиться своего дома — это очень большая потеря. Но тебе следует заменить утрату какой-то новой целью.

— Целью?

— Да. Например, ты мог бы стать неплохим актером. Правда, сегодня у тебя получилось так себе, но думаю, это просто потому, что ты не ел.

Она жестом фокусника достала из рюкзака сверток, от которого остро пахло сосисками.

— Думала, мы их в домике поедим, — словно в оправдание произнесла она. — Но теперь это будет тебе от меня подарок на память. Только долго их не храни, они все-таки имеют обыкновение портиться.

Локи рассмеялся и обнял Розу, крепко прижав к себе. Как это удивительно — иметь друга, да еще такого, как Роза Уизли.

***

— Ты готова к встрече с мамой?

Роза с отцом стояли перед камином в Министерстве магии, готовые отправиться прямиком домой.

— Всегда готова, — бодро отрапортовала Роза и протянула отцу несколько вырванных из записной книжки листков, исписанных убористым почерком.

— Что это?

— Подробный отчет о твоей боевой группе. Указаны и разобраны в подробностях все допущенные ошибки. В конце я взяла на себя смелось дать несколько рекомендаций по улучшению вашей подготовки, но это уже на твое усмотрение.

Удивленный Рон рассмеялся и чмокнул Розу в макушку.

— А я всегда знал, что из тебя выйдет отличный мракоборец!

— Только маме не говори, — отмахнулась та, зачерпывая из вазочки горсть Летучего пороха. — Ей и так стрессов хватит на ближайшие несколько дней.

_Примечание._  
Стокгольмский синдром – это специфическое психологическое состояние, характеризующее парадоксальную взаимную или одностороннюю симпатию между жертвой и агрессором. Возникает в ситуациях захвата заложников, похищения, угроз, применения насилия. Проявляется сочувствием к преступникам, попытками рационально объяснить, оправдать их действия, отождествлением себя с ними, помощью агрессорам при вмешательстве полиции, вынесении официальных обвинений.


End file.
